memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Gamesters of Triskelion
| date = 2268 | stardate = 3211.7 | episode = 2x17 | production = 6149-46 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 12 by James Blish }} The Gamesters of Triskelion was the seventeenth episode of the second season of Star Trek: The Original Series. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 3211.7 : We are entering standard orbit about Gamma II, an uninhabited planetoid with an automatic communications and astrogation station. Ensign Chekov, Lieutenant Uhura, and I will beam down and make a routine check of its facilities. ;Captain's log, stardate 3211.8 : While beaming down from the to inspect facilities on Gamma II, the normal transporter sequence has been interrupted, and we find ourselves on a strange and hostile planet, surrounded by creatures belonging to races scattered all through the galaxy. ;Captain's log, stardate 3212.2 : First Officer Spock in command. The captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Chekov have been missing for nearly two hours. Computer probability projections are useless due to insufficient data. ;Captain's log, supplemental. Stardate… unknown : Our strange captivity continues. This planet is called Triskelion. We do not know its location. We do not know who controls it. Its dangers… are abundantly clear. References Characters Episode characters :Clifford Brent (?) • Pavel Chekov • • Bill Hadley • Jana Haines • James T. Kirk • Kloog • Lars • Roger Lemli • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Provider One • Provider Two • Provider Three • Montgomery Scott • Shahna • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tamoon • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Triskelion thralls • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Daniel Novelization characters :Pavel Chekov • • Jana Haines • James T. Kirk • Kloog • Lars • Leonard McCoy • Provider One • Provider Two • Provider Three • Montgomery Scott • Shahna • Spock • Tamoon • Nyota Uhura Daniel Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Triskelion (M24 Alpha) • Gamma II (Gamma system) Earth (Sol) • Milky Way Galaxy Shipboard locales :bridge Races and cultures :Andorian • Human (African • Cossack • Russian • Scottish) • Providers • thrall • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :collar of obedience • communicator • computer • dagger • mêlée weapon • phaser • phaser pistol • Sestra phaser II • starship • transporter • tricorder • type-2 phaser • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • [[drill thrall|drill thrall]] • engineer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • [[master thrall|master thrall]] • navigator • officer • science officer • sergeant • yeoman Other references :anarchy • animal • astrogation • atom • beam • beverage • bird • brain • captain's log • clothing • collar of obedience • communications • devil • electromagnetism • energy • first contact • food • freestyle match • gambling • goose • government • hand-to-hand combat • heaven • herd • hour • humanoid • hydrogen cloud • ion • ionic interference • ionization trail • landing party • lifeform • light-year • lion • log entry • love • magnetic storm • matter • meter • mile • mutiny • nation-state • nourishment • odds • orbit • planet • planetoid • quatloo • races and cultures • rank • rock • slavery • space • star • star system • stardate • technology • title • training harness • trinary star • Triad • trinary star • trisec • water • weapon • whip Chronology ;2268 (stardate 3211) : Enterprise attempts to dispatch a team to Gamma II. Appendices Related media * (Shahna and Triskelion also appeared in this adventure) Images Episode images thegamestersoftriskelion.jpg|Kirk bargains. shahna.JPG|Shahna. tOS planet 6.jpg|Gamma II. Adaptation images ent1701ConfrontationBlish12.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701corgi12.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701Blish12r.jpg|''Enterprise''. Connections Timeline | nextMB = Beneath the Skin | prevpocket = The Disinherited | nextpocket = Obsession | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Ni Var | adafter1 = Obsession }} External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2